1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging assembly for housing products for sale, and more particularly to, a packaging assembly that is configured and adapted to provide a convenient, sturdy and cost efficient way to ship and display a plurality of products.
2. Background of the Related Art
A variety of devices are known in the art for shipping and displaying packages. Recently, efficient and cost-effective packaging techniques have been developed for displaying and preventing theft of small and expensive products, particularly in large retail outlets. Typically, the package has a large stiff configuration with an inner pocket that holds the product the customer desires. Since the package is large, it is much more difficult or awkward for a shoplifter to conceal than the product by itself. The package is also tamper resistant and cannot be torn or opened manually, thus further discouraging theft.
Such product packaging is provided in various forms. In one form two large sheets of stiff but strong plastic are sealed at their edges, with the product sealed in an interior pocket formed by the sheets. In another form, a single sheet of stiff plastic is sealed at its periphery to a similar sized, large stiff card, with the product pocket formed in the plastic. In a third form, a plastic product compartment is sealed to a single large stiff card. These packages are referred to by various names, such as blister packs or clam shells.
Moreover, the prior practice involving the use of plastic clamshell packaging can be advantageous since such packaging is both capable of encapsulating and displaying a product as well as supporting a top load. Such systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,427,842; 5,372,299; and 5,573,117, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
However, typical plastic clamshell packaging is made from polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”), which is not generally recycled and releases harmful gaseous vapors when incinerated. Moreover, typical product display cards, such as those described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,407 are not configured to support a significant vertical load, requiring extra packaging to prevent the products from being crushed during shipment and/or display.
Thus, there still remains a continued need in the art for simple packaging assembly and method that is easy to manufacture and provides a cost efficient way to ship and display a plurality of products.